Harry Potter and the Blood of the Immortals
by Silvercut123
Summary: Harry goes with Mrs. Weasley in the summer of 1992 instead of returning to the Dursleys. Harry is taken to get money from his trust vault with Mrs. Weasley during late June for early shopping and wonders some things. Little does he know, a bit of wondering can reveal lots of things - including family secrets and ancient bloodlines...Godlike!Harry, Powerful!Harry! [updates sporadic]
1. Chapter 1: Inheritance Found

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/UNDERWORLD/BLACK BUTLER OR MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS!** **THIS IS AN** _AU._

This begins at the start of second year, during the early summer. Harry is, instead, allowed to stay at the Weasleys' - not back at the Dursleys' - and is taken to get money from his trust vault with Mrs. Weasley during late June.

* * *

Harry stood in the white walled bank of Gringotts and pondered two things: _why does Mrs. Weasley have my key? I never asked, but do I have more than one vault?_ He frowned as the goblin opened his mouth to instruct them somewhere and he interrupted.

"Excuse me. But, do I have more than one vault?" The goblin seemed to blink for a second in what seemed to be open shock before he snapped his jaw shut and then his eyes grew dark. Harry hoped that wasn't a bad sign and that he wasn't going to get thrown out.

"Griphook. Take Mrs. Weasley to her vault. Mr. Potter, please come with me." Mrs. Weasley started, frowning.

"Excuse me, but I was supposed to take Harry to his - " The goblin interrupted her, moving down from his seat, gesturing to Harry to follow him.

"I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter will be perfectly safe. When you are done with your vault, please leave the facility and Mr. Potter's bank key here. We will remove it from you should you attempt to smuggle it out of our bank. Mr. Potter will be well taken care of and his shopping will be done as well." With that, the goblin walked down the walkway behind the counter and Harry followed him through a set of doors down a hall to an office labeled 'Inheritance Office'. They went in, for Harry's part - nervously - and another goblin with gray hair and dark eyes was at the desk.

"Clawbinder." There was a nod and then, "Who is...Harry Potter. Of course. I suppose you want to know about your other vault? Sit down." Harry sat quickly in a hard back chair and waited. The other goblin - now known as Clawbinder - spoke.

"I think that the other vault can wait, Blackspear. I need an inheritance test on him." The now known Blackspear nodded and produced a bowl and a ornamental knife. Harry twitched faintly but the goblins took no notice.

"Mr. Potter, I need seven drops of blood in the bowl." Harry watched Blackspear and Clawbinder carefully and then took the knife and cut slowly into his palm. Surprised, he realized that he felt no pain. Watching for seven drops, he handed back the knife and once the seven were in the bowl, a glinting light shined on the bowl and in place of it was a scroll. At Blackspear's gesture, he opened the scroll.

 _Name: Harrison Michaelis James Potter _

_Mother: Lily Iseb Potter [formerly Evans] [deceased]_

 _Father: James Ciel Potter [deceased]_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Aunt(s): Petunia Dursley [formerly Evans], Maya Evans [deceased]_

 _Uncle(s): Vernon Dursley_

 _Cousin(s): Dudley Dursley_

 _Bloodlines: Evans, Potter, Phantomhive, Peverell, Corvinus, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor_

 _Titles: Lord __Evans, Lord Potter, Lord Phantomhive, Lord Corvinus, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor, Lord_ _Peverell_

 _Abilities: Vampire [highborn], Werewolf-Lycan [highborn], Metamorphmagus, Animagus, Demonic Abilities, Parseltongue, Parselmagic, Occlumency, Elemental Abilities_

 _Vaults:_ _Evans, Potter, Phantomhive, Corvinus, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,_ _Peverell_

 _Evans: 110,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Potter: 950,000,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Phantomhive: 100,000,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Corvinus: Unknown Amount_

 _Slytherin: 390,000,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Ravenclaw: 682,000,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Gryffindor: 41,000,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Peverell: 90,000,000,000 Gallons_

 _Wizengamot Seats:_ _Evans, Potter, Phantomhive, Corvinus, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor_

Harry was shocked and was glad that he was sitting otherwise he may have fallen down. He gave the scroll to the goblins who read it. They went pale as ghosts. And now he was curious.

"Um...could you tell me a few things?" Harry wondered softly. The goblins looked up at him. They nodded, still pale. "Who is Phantomhive? And Corvinus, Evans and Peverell?" The pair sat and after a few seconds, Blackspear began to talk.

"Evans was - or rather _is_ \- a family that is older than the Malfoys' and Longbottoms' but not as old as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, or even Potter and Phantomhive. They were old and powerful and everyone believed that they had died out a few centuries ago, but apparently that's not the case. Your mother appears to be a pureblood witch, from where the Evans line seems to have become Squibs." Harry's eyes widened.

"So I'm not a halfblood..." He murmured softly.

"No, you're not. The Phantomhives' were a line of Wizards, Squibs and Muggles who knew of magic and were connected to Her Majesty, the Queen of England in the 1800's and before that time as well. The family was also called 'The Queen's Guard Dog or Watch Dog' because they followed her commands and took down crime-doers around the world - both supernatural, muggle and magical. In 1889, the last family head, Ciel Phantomhive, was heard having left London and never came back, declared dead.

However, his records show that he is 'alive' as a demon. You are related to him because his aunt had a child and no one knows what happened after, but from your mother's hair, I'd suspect that she was the great great grand-daughter of the aunt, who was declared a Phantomhive still by Ciel himself after her death." Harry took in the information and just accepted it with a sigh. Then, Clawbinder began explaining.

"The Peverell line is the bloodline told of in Beetle the Bard's stories. The three brothers crossed a bridge with magic and met Death who gave the oldest brother an extremely powerful wand called the Deathstick or the Elder Wand. The second brother received a stone that would bring forth the spirits of the dead. The third and youngest took a piece of Death's own cloak, which allowed the brother to be truly invisible. But soon after, the eldest brother was murdered and the wand was stolen. The second brother committed suicide because the girl he loved did not truly come back to life, only her spirit. The third brother, however, lived to a long age and gave his son the cloak. Then, he went with Death willingly." Harry was astonished.

"They...really met...Death?" He croaked out. Clawbinder shrugged.

"I don't know. But many believe so."

"Who is Corvinus?" The goblins gulped a bit and suddenly, Harry feared the answer.

"The Immortals. They are the first." Blackspear spoke quietly.

"The first _what_?" Harry persisted.

"Alexander Corvinus is the First Immortal. His son, William, is the First Immortal Werewolf and Father of the Lycans. His other son, Marcus, is the First Immortal Vampire, Father of the Vampires. And you have their blood - and viruses - running in your veins." Harry was really sure that his face was paper white.

"You're not kidding."

"Not about this. No one kids about the Immortals. Especially when they have direct descendants. Your blood is diluted, but just as strong - strangely - as if you were directly infected by them."

"Can you tell me about their abilities?"

"Not directly, but Clawbinder has a book on the three and the Death Dealers - vampires - and the werewolves and Lycans." He turned to Clawbinder who was already out another side door to get the book. Blackspear sighed, weary. Harry asked something simple.

"Can you tell me if I have any properties from the different families?" Blackspear nodded and went riffling through his drawers, handing back eight sheets of paper.

"One for each family."

 _Evans Family Property :_

 _Gray Sky Caverns_

 _Evans Manor_

 _Evans Cottage_

 _Lilac Hill_ _Restaurant_

 _Poppy Field Manor_

 _Marigold Branch Hotel_

 _5% Madam Malkin's_

 _12% Flourish and Blotts_

 _Potter Family Property :_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Potter Cottage_

 _Malkrivo Manor_

 _Griffin Manor_

 _White Ridge Cottage_

 _Moony Cottage_

 _Phantomhive Family Property :_

 _Phantomhive Mansion_

 _Ghost Manor_

 _Black Flower Cottage_

 _Funtom Company_

 _Season Mansion_

 _Slytherin Family Property :_

 _Slytherin Manor_

 _Cobra Mansion_

 _Viper Cottage_

 _Silver Moon Cottage_

 _Green Serpent Inn_

 _Black Rain Inn_

 _Ravenclaw Family Property :_

 _Ravenclaw Manor_

 _Ravenclaw Cottage_

 _Heaven Library_

 _Diamond Caverns_

 _Gold River Cottage_

 _Gryffindor Family Property :_

 _Gryffindor Mansion_

 _Gryffindor Cottage_

 _Roaring Lion Inn_

 _Golden Mane Restaurant_

 _Flying Griffin Cottage_

 _Sun Fire Manor_

 _Corvinus Family Property :_

 _Corvinus Manor_

 _Castle Corvinus_

 _Raven Mansion_

 _Raven Town_

There was a noise as the doors opened and Harry glanced upward. Clawbinder walked in, carrying a thin, dusty book. The goblin set it down in front of him and Harry saw the Corvinus coat-of-arms for the first time: a raven with its wings splayed and a circle surrounding the bird, touching its wing tips. Gingerly pulling open the hard cover, he saw that the pages were actually well preserved. In black ink, the name **_Corvinus_** was written in beautiful and arching script. Another page later, he found the first page of the book, about the one Blackspear called 'The First Immortal'.

 _Alexander Corvinus._

 _Alexander was a Hungarian nobleman and warlord who had ascended to power in the early seasons of the 5th century, just in time to watch his home village ravaged by a plague. Alexander was the only survivor: the bearer of a rare genetic mutation, his body was able to adapt the virus in an immune response, causing him to become the first of the Immortals._

 _Years later, Alexander married a woman named Helena and together they had three sons, two of whom inherited their father's immortality in its active state, and were thus born immortal. Their third son inherited his father's immortality in its recessive state, and was thus born mortal. At some point, Helena passed away._

 _At some later point, one of Alexander's Immortal sons, William, was bitten by a rabid mountain wolf as the twin brothers were out riding one night. After a long, slow, excruciating metamorphosis, William became the very first Werewolf: a raging, uncontrollable bipedal monster wolf, whose bite passed on his highly aggressive and infectious Lycanthropy virus, making Werewolves of all of his victims. Following this, Alexander attempted to restrain William to contain the outbreak of Werewolves, but was unsuccessful._

 _Alexander's second Immortal son, Marcus, was later bitten by a bat, becoming the first Vampire. Seeking to eliminate the threat posed by his twin brother's offspring and bring William back to his side, Marcus sought out a dying warlord named Viktor and made a bargain with him; immortality in exchange for his military genius._

 _During this time, Alexander established a military force of his own, in his own attempt to quell William's plague. While the Vampire Elders waged their campaign to capture and contain William, Alexander chose instead to focus on keeping the war contained from spilling into the mortal realm. Disdaining direct involvement in the conflict himself, his organization of human warriors were dispatched to clean up any Vampire or Werewolf/Lycan bodies left behind after the battles, in order to conceal their existence from the normal human population._

 _When William was captured by the Vampires in 1202 AD and locked away by Viktor, Marcus partially blamed Alexander, reasoning that his father had done nothing to help save William._

 _Alexander is likely physically stronger than any of his descendants and quite capable of dispatching lesser Immortals with ease as he is the oldest, and probably the strongest and most powerful of all immortals. Corvin or Corvinus is a name assigned by Romanians to those who became warlords, nobles or even a king of Hungary._

A bit surprised by the information, and at the seeming small amount of it, Harry bit his lip and turned the page.

 _Marcus Corvinus._

 _Marcus Corvinus is a member of the Corvinus Clan, the progenitor of the entire Vampire Nation, and the original Vampire Elder_.

 _Born at some point in the mid to late 5th century, Marcus is one of the three known sons of Alexander Corvinus and his wife Helena, and the identical twin brother of William. Like his twin brother, William, Marcus inherited the virus in its active form, which had previously transformed his father into the first Immortal. Marcus shared a strong bond with his twin brother, whom he was closer to than anyone._

 _Both twins, overconfident due to the knowledge of the fact that they were both immortal, would go out riding at night, with the belief that nothing could hurt them. One such night, while the twins were riding through the paths of the dark forests of the Carpathian Mountains, they were beset by a huge, rabid black mountain wolf, lungeing out at them from the shadows of the trees. The wolf first attacked Marcus, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse. William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chainmail in its death throws. Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racked his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the Rabies virus and the wolf's DNA deposited by the wolf's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, William had become the first Werewolf._

 _While William was bitten by a wolf and became the first Werewolf, Marcus was later bitten by a bat, mutating his Corvinus Strain with bat DNA which resulted in him becoming the first Vampire and the progenitor of the entire Vampire species._

 _William soon went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the populace with his highly infectious lycanthropy virus. In order to combat the growing Werewolf threat, Marcus approached Viktor, a dying warlord, to borrow his military genius and army in exchange for immortality. Viktor accepted and became one of the Vampire Elders. It is likely that Marcus also personally infected Amelia, as she is a Vampire Elder of similar age to Marcus and Viktor._

 _600 years later, in 1202 A.D., Viktor led a charge into a Hungarian village which William had previously passed through. Instead of finding only William, they found an entire village of newly turned Werewolves. Viktor's army (now the Death Dealers), including Amelia, subdued and severely injured William. Marcus pleaded for his brother's life, but he had been betrayed by Amelia and Viktor, who meant to lock William away for life. Viktor, thinking that if any of the Corvinus brothers were killed, the Immortal bloodline would eventually die (a lie told by Marcus), locked William far away from the reach of Marcus. Marcus then swore vengeance against Viktor and all those loyal to him, but was able to do little, as the Death Dealers were loyal to Viktor alone._

 _As the army became the first Vampire Coven, the Chain was implemented, a system where only one Elder ruled while the other two slumbered in hibernation. Viktor, with the aid of Amelia and the Vampire Council, undercut Marcus's power, ensuring he would never have the strength to free his brother. Thus Viktor remained the true leader of the Vampires, going as far as to allow himself to be referred to as the "oldest and strongest" of them._

 _Marcus claimed that he enjoyed the company of Andreas Tanis, the Official Historian of the Coven, most likely because Tanis knew that Marcus was indeed the original Vampire._

Harry narrowed his eyes, glaring at the page. _Marcus's own Turned betrayed him...Disgusting_.

The next page was for Marcus's brother, William.

 _William Corvinus._

 _William Corvinus is a member of the Corvinus Clan and the first Werewolf, and the ancestor of all Lycan_ s.

 _William was born sometime in the 5th century AD, the son of Alexander Corvinus, the First True Immortal, and his mortal wife, Helena, and is the twin brother of Marcus Corvinus. William, along with Marcus, inherited the Corvinus Strain in its active state from their father, meaning that they were born Immortal._

 _It was William who was bitten first; the brothers were in the Carpathian Mountains when a large black wolf lunged out of the shadows and attacked them: The wolf first attacked Marcus, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse. William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chainmail in its death throes. Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racked his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the Rabies virus and the wolf's DNA deposited by the wolf's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, William had become the first Werewolf._

 _Unlike the later generations of Lycans, William was incapable of transforming back to human form. His lycanthropy virus was much more infectious than his brother's Vampire virus, even allowing his victims to transform post-mortem. Before being bitten, Marcus and William shared a bond that their father never truly saw, one so strong that even after his transformation, Marcus was the only one that William would not harm. Despite Marcus's and Alexander's efforts, William's rage could not be controlled and he roamed the countryside, killing everything in sight. His lycanthropy virus spread across the land, turning hundreds of humans into powerful Werewolves._

 _After being bitten by a bat, Marcus transformed into the first Vampire, but even then, he still could not stop William's killing spree. Desperate to control his twin, Marcus sought out a dying warlord, Viktor, and agreed to make him Immortal in exchange for Viktor's help in finding and capturing William. Viktor proceeded to infect his personal army, making them into the first Death Dealers, Vampire warriors trained to kill Werewolves. A third prominent figure, Amelia, was made a Vampire, also to help with the capture of William. Together, the Vampires scoured the countryside, searching for any sign of William, and destroying any of his kind that could be found. Marcus brokered a deal with Viktor and Amelia, the terms of which stipulated that when William was found and subdued, he would not be killed or harmed in any way._

 _For 600 years, William evaded capture, and the Werewolf hordes continued to grow, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to the night._

 _In 1202, William was finally captured by Death Dealers after he attacked a village and infected its residents, but had lingered in the surrounding area. Against Marcus's wishes, William was severely wounded while being taken into custody. This sparked an intense argument between Marcus and Viktor, at which point Viktor showed that the Death Dealers were loyal only to himself, not Marcus._

 _Fearing for the life of his brother, Marcus reluctantly conceded to allow William to be imprisoned in a fortress, far from his own reach. Marcus swore vengeance against Viktor and those loyal to him, intending to find and release William someday, regardless of the consequences. Despite his resentment of Marcus's authority, Viktor was nevertheless reluctant to kill William, due to Marcus having led him to believe that William's demise would bring the death of all Werewolves, including the Vampires' Lycan slaves, with the same rule allegedly applying to the Vampires if Marcus was killed. This was in fact a clever lie told by Marcus to protect his brother's life, as well as his own, but with the supernatural inclinations of the time, Viktor was naturally reluctant to put such a theory to the test._

 _William remains imprisoned._

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in sorrow. Betrayal and fear. So he was related to these former men. Blackspear spoke quietly, yet firmly.

"The Goblin Nation would be proud to have the bloodline of such powerful beings and people here. If you would, would you stay at the Goblin City until the school year restarts, that way, we may teach you more?" He blinked and looked up at them. _I've never heard of someone staying here or of a Goblin City, but obviously, its secret...But what about Mrs. Weasley? And my things at the Burrow?_ Then he sighed again. _This is a big opportunity. It'd be stupid not to take it. Someone could go get my stuff..._ The goblin's slightly questioning face peered at Harry's.


	2. Chapter 2: Books and Strange Eyesight

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/UNDERWORLD/BLACK BUTLER OR MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS!** **THIS IS AN** _AU._

This begins at the start of second year, during the early summer. Harry is, instead, allowed to stay at the Weasleys' - not back at the Dursleys' - and is taken to get money from his trust vault with Mrs. Weasley during late June.

{NOTE: UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC.}

* * *

"Thank you. I'll stay here, please. But my things, at the Burrow..." He pushed his black bangs from his face.

"You could just get new things, Lord Potter." Clawbinder suggested. "I dare say you have money in spades. You could use some of it." Harry gave a half laugh, but thought about it.

"That's a good idea, but if it's all the same, I'd like my stuff. My owl, Hedwig, is still there too." Clawbinder shrugged.

"Your choice, Lord Potter. A representative will go and pick your things up. But I still suggest getting new things." Harry nodded and Clawbinder added as he went to run back out the door, "The book is yours, Lord Potter. It was written by the third Corvinus son many centuries ago, preserved in case the other two managed to escape or the true Corvinus bloodline, like you have, continued." Harry nodded again and turned to Blackspear.

"I can keep my scroll and papers?"

"Oh, yes. Just let me copy it for the records." The dark eyed goblin replied quickly, moving his hand over the scroll and papers and suddenly, underneath, another scroll sat closed and beside the scroll was the stack of copied papers. The goblin picked it up and went to his drawers, setting it inside of one of them. Harry liked the practicality and speed of magic. Closing his own scroll and gathering his papers, he asked Blackspear,

"Can we go to the Potter Vault, Evans Vault and the Corvinus Vault?" The goblin 'hmmed'. Harry continued. "I want to look at them and get money out of the Potter Vault." Blackspear glanced at him and then began shuffling through things until he produced a slim, gold and black card.

"This is a Gringotts bank card. It acts like a muggle credit card and all shops in Diagon Alley carry registers for these as well as quite a few in Knockturn Alley. You can also use them in muggle shops." Interest was sparked in Harry. "Just put some of your blood on it and say the accounts you wish to place in it." Harry took the card and with the same dagger from before, nicked his finger and dropped some blood on the card. "I suggest going tomorrow, Lord Potter. That way that you are fully rested for what might be in there."

"Potter Vault, Evans Vault." There was a brilliant glow from the card and it chimed. Harry realized it was connected to the vault. Giving a faint grin at the card, he pondered, "Alright. Where exactly will I be staying?" Blackspear answered him.

"I will be taking care of that. I suggest that you go shopping, Lord Potter. But a word of warning - don't read the new Defense books. The teacher is Gillroy Lockhart and he doesn't teach defense - just things about himself and his own famous acts. He's a fraud. I'd go down Knockturn Alley to Cordovus Books. Only about half of it is truly Dark and it actually has good books, Muggle and Wizarding." Memorizing the name of the shop, Harry repeated it twice under his breath and then thanked Blackspear and was out of the bank in five minutes, going to Madam Malkin's, managing to avoid the staring and pointing clutters of witches and wizards. It wasn't very busy so Madam Malkin took his measurements herself.

"Madam Malkin, you do use Gringotts bank cards?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter. You just got one?"

"Yes, ma'am. But I need quite a few things, that's why I asked." She reassured him quickly, taking his measurements and told him to go ahead. "I need four plain black robes and two navy blue for every day use, two black silk, one in navy silk, a Hogwarts' student robe set, two black wool cloaks, one lined with fur and another cloak in navy blue. I also need a Muggle wardrobe." Madam Malkin looked at him quickly and Harry thought he'd bought too much but she gave a laugh.

"Mr. Potter, compared to the witches that come in here for shopping season, you'd never have too many things. That's only about 1/8th of the things they buy." Harry was relieved.

"I'll add an extra 50 Gallons to the complete price if you have it done within the next two hours and put temperature charms, growth charms and protective charms on them." Madam Malkin blinked.

"All together, it'll be 255 Gallons and 6 Sickles, including the extra 50, Mr. Potter. It will be done, my promise." Harry handed her his card and it paid with a ding. The witch handed his card back and Harry went to walk out of the store, then stopped and turned back to Madam Malkin.

"Is there any place for a magical eye exam?" She looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

"Yes. Su Lin's Eye Place, six shops down on the right. Tell Su I sent you and she'll give some money off of payment." Madam Malkin said, quickly turning afterwards to begin his clothes. Calling a thank you, Harry walked out of the shop and down to Su Lin's Eye Place. It was a red brick shop with a silver sign in calligraphy and a pair of glasses and eyes on the door. Going inside, he was met at the counter by an Asian seeming woman with icy blue eyes and light tan skin. Rows of glasses were floating in air on the sides of the shop, body length mirrors every few feet.

"Good afternoon. I need an eye exam. Madam Malkin said to tell you she sent me." The woman shook her head with a sigh.

"Malinda's always sending her customers in here. Yes, Mr. Potter. You want to get rid of those horrid looking glasses, don't you? I would too." Harry gave a laugh and described to her what he wanted. She put her hands on her hips and thought for a second.

"An eye exam is 15 Gallons. Another two pairs of glasses are 50 Gallons. Muggle contacts are 35 Gallons and a pair of glasses and a set of contacts are 60 Gallons. But," she continued, "I don't think you want contacts or glasses. You want your eyes entirely fixed, don't you?" Harry, startled at the woman's outburst, could only acknowledge her with a nod. "Alright. I can do that. But it costs 250 Gallons in total, eye exam and all, 220 Gallons, with Malinda's assistance." Harry was just happy his eyes could be completely fixed at all and told her so.

"Not many people have ever helped you out before, have they, Mr. Potter?" Su asked as she took him behind the counter and into the back room with a single machine that hung suspended in the air. Harry twitched faintly. _Was what the Dursleys' did to me that obvious?_ He looked down. What if she told somebody? Harry bit his lip and didn't answer. Su, however, didn't press him more and he was relieved. Her dark hair swung around her shoulders and he focused on that to calm himself. "Sit here, Mr. Potter." She gestured to a comfortable, but straight backed chair in front of the machine. He sat hesitantly. She moved to the machine, waved a light colored wand over it and it went in front his eyes. He compared the machine to a strange pair of binoculars. "Tell me when you can see in your left eye." A black tinted piece of glass covered the right eye. Her voice some how calmed him. The machine moved several different pieces of glass that made his vision foggier or clearer.

"Now." Harry said. He heard the scratching of a quill on parchment. Then it did the same for his right eye. Afterwards, it did it for when he was looking out of both eyes. Sighing, Su moved the machine and he tensed, ready for trouble.

"Has anyone ever taken you to get your eyes checked? Are you wearing your proper prescription?" She asked and Harry felt both frightened and ashamed. He didn't answer. "I'll take that as a no, Mr. Potter." But her voice wasn't angry or annoyed or cold. It was strangely gentle. He was confused, but forced himself to try to relax, to not stiffen or scrunch his hands, to not tremble. But again, strangely, she never pressed on for information. She only led him from the chair and made him sit in another, warning the procedure would hurt for a few minutes and not to rub his eyes. Harry watched her bring out her wand and a piece of glass. She held it over his eye and muttered a word. The glass dripped and melted into his eye. It was itchy and then it burned like there was an eyelash in his eye. Harry had to resist the urge to rub his eye hard. Then she did the same for his other eye. He had to close his watering eyes for a few minutes and after a while, Harry opened them to see everything extremely clear. It took some time for his eyes to adjust.

Harry wanted to thank her but was afraid. He didn't know if he was supposed to hug her like with Mrs. Weasley or be formal like with the goblins. He, instead, thanked her twice politely, but let some of his emotions show, paid her 220 Gallons on his card and gave her thirty in real money to show extra appreciation and then made to leave. The Asian woman called to him as he left, "You can come back anytime. If you want a check-up...or just to talk. Have a nice day, Mr. Potter." Harry was surprised and a bit weary. He still had go get his clothes, books and other things. _And_ visit Cordovus Books. With quick steps, he went back to Madam Malkin's and found his clothes finished already. He hadn't realized that it had been nearly two hours already since his earlier visit. Learning the shrinking and enlargening charm from Madam Malkin earned her another thank you and another Gallon.

Once that was finished, he found his way to Scribbulus Writing Instruments amid whispering groups of people, next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where he bought six heavy rolls of parchment, two ink wells and two new quills which all cost 8 Gallons and 4 Knuts. A quick behind-the-counter lesson on how to properly clean and sharpen his quills with a blade made him another Gallon and 4 Knuts poorer, but he didn't care. At the moment, Harry was cursing Ron for not showing him how to take care of his things. Part of the reason his writing with a quill was so sloppy was because it was crudely sharpened. With a quick tap of his wand, his new purchases were shrunk and set in his pocket. _I can't get my school stuff yet, but I can get at least my Defense things and then it's off to Cordovus Books,_ he thought. Walking into Flourish  & Blotts, Harry asked the brown haired man at the counter about Lockhart's books. The man made a face but brought out the named school books and gave him the price, glancing at his forehead quickly.

He sighed, handed over his card and then shrunk the books, not even peeking at them. The horrid covers and titles were enough. _Cordovus Books, here I come!_ He thought with a bit of eagerness.

In Knockturn Alley, the streets were gloomy and dark. Harry took care to watch his step and avoid those that glanced at him, weary of any sort of violence that might come out of it. It took fifteen minutes to find Cordovus Books among the strange and dank shops, but the ragged sign that held the name in scrawling script reassured him that this was the place. A bell chimed as he entered, making anyone in the store aware of his presence. Weary again, Harry had his wand were he could get to it easily and looked around the shop. Long, dark brown shelves with expanding charms held hundreds of books. They were separated by genre and the author's name. A register was half hidden in the corner on top of a counter with a back room hidden by a black door behind it, with the rest of the room a pale creamy brown color. In another corner, there were a few comfortable looking seats and a fireplace that had a fire crackling, spreading warmth into the shop. He thought that the place was actually quite soothing.

Suddenly, a voice spoke quietly.

"May I help you with something, sir?" Harry whipped around to face the register. A tall man with shoulder length graying dark black hair and icy blue eyes and a lightly pale complexion stared back at him. Flushing and cringing unconsciously, he murmured,

"I'm only looking around, sir. Sorry if I bothered you. I just heard that you had a good selection of books here." The man seemed curious and very faintly startled. He wore dark blue robes and black boots that made light noises on the wooden floor as he moved from behind the counter.

"You didn't bother me. As a paying customer, you actually can't bother me, even if you really do." A twitch of his lips made Harry realize the man was joking and he let his own lips move upward. "What type of books are you looking for? Muggle or magical?" Harry thought for a second.

"At the moment, magical. Defensive and offensive books mostly, and maybe some healing ones as well." The man nodded and then asked,

"You are...second year at Hogwarts? Isn't this a bit advanced for you?" Harry glanced at the man, shaking his head.

"I get into lots of trouble and fights at school. My friends also get jinxed and hexed and sometimes hurt. I want to be able to protect them."

"That is a...noble quest. What house are you in? You don't have to answer." The man added, seeing Harry's nervous expression.

"I'm in Gryffindor..." He replied softly. The man cocked his head to the side, the curious expression on his face again. Then, he turned and beckoned to him, bringing him over to a section filled with many books of all sizes and colors. He handed Harry three books; _**Basic Offense and Defense of an Auror**_ , ** _Offensive and Defensive_ _Spells for Grey Beginners_** , and **_Japanese Kido_**. Then, he brought him to another section and put four more books in the pile. **_Basic Healing Spells and Anatomy for Beginners_** , _ **Japanese Healing Kido**_ , _**Grey Healing Basics**_ , and **_Basic Healing Potions_**. Harry frowned at the Japanese books, but didn't get a chance to ask because the man had brought back another two books; **_Animagus and Metamorphmagus Basics_ ** and **_Pureblood Etiquette_**. "What -"

"The Japanese books are because it is good to be able to defend yourself in ways that others don't know how counter. The animagus book is because it is also good to have several options to use when fighting and the etiquette, Mr. Potter, is because you are Lord of Potter House, and it would ill become you to act as a heathen." Harry had gotten a strange feeling as the man began talking again and it intensified and erupted when the man spoke his name. A bit of panic set in his chest and he got ready to drop the books and run. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't want to. I just have questions that I would ask you." Harry narrowed his eyes and thought about it. _If he wanted to hurt me, he probably would've already done it. And Blackspear had recommended this place, so it meant he trusts the man_.

"What questions?" He pondered to the man, still slightly tense.

"Why did you come here? Why are you getting these books?" The man was facing him now, his clear blue eyes gazing at him even more curiously. "Don't you believe there is more to this battle than a school teacher trying to kill you and being possessed by the very man who tried to kill you as a child?" Harry went as still as stone and he gripped the books tight in his fingers. _I thought that no one really knew what happened that night...Did Dumbledore lie?_ Harry narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Where did you hear that?"

The man merely shook his head. "I have contacts in many places and the goblins are privy to information not easily accessed anywhere else." Suddenly, the door creaked and opened, bringing in the dull light from outside. Both men turned and Harry jerked in shock. He realized he knew who it was.


End file.
